compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Mindrake
Mindrake is the Mythic Plant Complien. It belongs to the Flora and Magic Elements. It grows into Molidrake, Lotree, or Entrake unless it is a Cactus Mindrake, in which it exclusively grows into Spajetidrake. Appearance Mindrake is a small ball of soil and rock surrounding a plant with three green leaves. It has roots for its arms, which are thin and have four brown fingers, and legs, which are stubby, consisting of two toes on each foot. It has two yellow eyes upon the blob of soil. It is a bipedal Complien. In deserts, Cactus Mindrakes with bodies resembling red sandstone rather than soil can be seen, with cacti emerging from their heads. Information Mindrakes are blobs of plants in soil raised from the ground by nearby complixonox deposits. As such, Mindrakes often heavily vary in appearance, some larger than others. The size of a Mindrake often denotes is power, and role in society. Typically, larger Mindrakes are treated as more grand and powerful in comparison to miniscule ones, though, none are nearly as powerful as any of Mindrake's grown forms. Mindrakes have a fair few different grown forms, and depending on certain circumstances, will grow into one of three different Compliens. Typically, due to the Lotrees often being much more relaxed and lazy, while the Entrakes are much more menacing and malicious, Mindrakes will rely on following Molidrakes instead. Typically, the leaves on the head of a Mindrake can be an indicator of its health. Usually, they have three luscious, green leaves, but on occasions, the leaves will appear more dried and crinkled, an indicator that a Mindrake is in a bad condition. Unlike other Compliens, Mindrakes primarily survive on water, so even though Mindrakes can be found nearly anywhere, they appear near freshwater rivers and waterfalls most of all, so they are able to restore their condition over time. A rare sub-species of Mindrakes, the cactus Mindrake, however, which lives in the desert, can survive long periods without water, and thus often end up living a fair bit longer than other Mindrakes. However, cactus Mindrakes cannot grow into Lotrees, Entrakes, or Molidrakes, and only into Spajetidrakes. Habitat Mindrakes are native to Colloidus, specifically the warmer northern regions. They cluster around running water, preferring to hide under trees and shrubs. Cactus Mindrakes are found in Dornae. They also live near running water, hiding underneath shrubs and Spajetdrakes. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Mindrake here. Origin Some insights on Mindrake's origins. Name Mindrake's name is derived from "mini" or "miniature" and "mandrake." Design Mindrake is loosely inspired by mythological mandrakes. Trivia *Its design is loosely based off the mythological mandrake, and its grown forms, similarly, take inspiration from other mythical plants, being moly (Molidrake), lotus trees (Lotree), ents (Entrake), and spaghetti trees (Spajetidrake). Gallery Cactus Mindrake.png|Artwork of a Cactus Mindrake Category:Compliens Category:Flora Element Category:Magic Element Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Compliens in a branched growth Category:Rare Compliens Category:River Compliens Category:Brown Compliens Category:Green Compliens Category:Hermaphroditic Compliens Category:Photosynthetic Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens